


you're the only dream I can't have

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - America's Suitehearts, America's Suitehearts (Music Video), M/M, Recreational Drug Use, god damn i love these two idiots so much please help me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: sandman adalah penguasa mimpi, dan ia bisa mewujudkan segala mimpi menjadi kenyataan, kecuali untuk satu.





	you're the only dream I can't have

**Author's Note:**

>   * Sandman dan Benzedrine adalah dua karakter yang didasarkan dari Pete dan Patrick di video musik America's Suitehearts, sehingga hak cipta mereka adalah milik Fall Out Boy seutuhnya. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa selain cerita ini. Karya ini murni bersifat fiksional dan non-profit.
>   * Bersetting di dunia America's Suitehearts yang saya interpretasi dan modifikasi sesuka hati, sehingga lebih sureal dan fantasi.
>   * ~~Selamatkan saya dari kapal ini.~~ Terima kasih mau membaca!
> 


Sandman biasa memberikan mimpi-mimpi kepada manusia yang putus asa dan mengharapkannya, dan terkadang, dalam beberapa kesempatan yang jarang, ia akan membawa mimpi-mimpi mereka ke alam nyata pula. Ia seorang penguasa mimpi terlepas dari atributnya yang serba hitam. Mr. Sandman adalah penguasa mimpi-mimpi dan ia bisa mewujudkan mimpi bila ia mau; segala jenis mimpi bagi semua orang, kecuali satu.

 

* * *

 

Benzedrine tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Mungkin ini juga akibat pekerjaan mereka yang semakin padat. Manusia menjadi lebih rewel dan permintaan akan mimpi membludak hebat, sehingga Sandman sering tenggelam dalam tugas-tugas tak berkesudahan. Benzedrine, bagaimanapun... Benzedrine tak jelas sedang sibuk kenapa. Tanah tempat mereka tinggal adalah sebuah tanah penuh keanehan (keajaiban) yang tak banyak dikunjungi. Susah. Manusia mendambakan keajaiban seperti lubang kelinci yang menuntun pada penopi gila atau kapal laut yang berlayar di angkasa. Sementara keajaiban di tanah mereka hanya berupa sebuah sirkus tanpa akhir, dihuni makhluk-makhluk terdistorsi dan konsep warna yang membuat kening berkerut, dengan Sandman dan grup kecilnya sebagai pertunjukan utama. Satu-satunya pertunjukan, sebenarnya. Mereka akan memainkan lagu-lagu abstrak di atas komidi putar (yang tak pernah berhenti sampai penontonnya hilang, terus berputar, berputar, seperti buminya para manusia yang mengelilingi bola cahaya) sementara pemandu sorak berteriak girang dari seberang, paparazzi mengganggu pengunjung mereka dan bom mulai meledak-ledak di kejauhan. Penonton mereka berubah. Penonton mereka selalu berubah setelah pertunjukan. Sandman pikir ini sebab suara Benzedrine terlalu menghipnotis, serupa kicauan burung Smezahr yang, jangankan senandungnya, sehelai bulunya saja bisa membuatmu mabuk kepayang. Mungkin juga karena irama aneh dari drum Donnie, atau bassnya yang memang akan terdengar seperti hasrat terdalam si pendengar, bisa pula karena Horseshoe tak henti melompat sana-sini bersama gitar cahayanya. Sandman tetap menganggap mereka terpengaruh kuasa suara Benzedrine.

Tapi tidak ada pengunjung akhir-akhir ini. Tanah mereka sepi dari turis, dan Sandman serta yang lainnya terpencar mengerjakan aktivitas masing-masing.

Biasanya, sekalipun di tengah perpencaran begini, Benzedrine masih akan mengontak Sandman. Lewat surat, lewat Donnie dan Horseshoe Crab. Langsung mengunjungi. Benzedrine sering bercerita tentang racikan-racikan terbarunya, seperti obat penawar kenormalan, obat pengundang nasib baik. Obat yang sureal. Sandman selalu senang mendengarkan. Kadang ia juga akan mencuri beberapa racikan Benzedrine; utamanya obat berbentuk kapal selam biru, yang membuatnya bisa mendengar nyanyian-nyanyian Benzedrine selama dua jam penuh. Ia suka yang ini. Benzedrine pernah marah ketika tahu Sandman kolaps terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat itu (4 tablet sekaligus), dan di tengah amarahnya, ia berkata,

Apa kau bahkan tahu fungsi obat itu?

Sandman menggeleng. Semua yang ia tahu adalah obat itu membuatnya bisa mendengar suara penuh tipu daya Benzedrine, bisa membuatnya merasa berada di dekat Benzedrine. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan terkendali. Obat itu mengimingi gantungan hasrat dalam cara yang tidak Sandman ketahui eksis sebelumnya.

Benzedrine menggeleng pelan, napasnya keluar dalam satu uluran panjang. Sebutnya; itu obat bius. Kau bahkan tidak seharusnya menyentuh benda itu.

Ah, pikir Sandman. Jadi begitu.

Namun bahkan setelah itu, Sandman tak berhenti menelan kapal-kapal tersebut hanya demi ilusi. Benzedrine dan suara vibrannya. Benzedrine dan pakaian kuning bodohnya. Benzedrine, dengan bibir semerah ceri dan rona pipi yang terlalu hidup, terlalu lembut, sementara matanya lebih ramah dari langit pujaan manusia bumi. Biru. Yang terpikir oleh Sandman ketika memikirkan gradasi iris Benzedrine hanyalah kelinci Yzur yang pernah Horseshoe Crab bawa. Selain mata Benzedrine dan kelinci Yzur, tidak ada biru terang di dunia mereka. Begitulah bagaimana seluruh komponen jagat raya mengingatkannya kembali pada sosok Benzedrine; konstan, tak terelakkan. Sandman sebegitu dipenuhi desperasi hingga rela menyalahgunakan obat bius. Suka hati menelan butir-butir tiket menuju delusi—demi Benzedrine.

Benzedrine.

Benzedrine. Benzedrine. Benzedrine Benzedrine Benzedrine Benzedrine—kadang Sandman tak mengerti mengapa benaknya begitu kukuh memuja Benzedrine, mengingatnya sepanjang masa dan resah bila lupa sekerjap saja. Kadang Sandman tak mengerti kenapa ia memuja Benzedrine seperti para manusia memujanya.

Kadang ia tak mengerti.

Sampai suatu hari, Sandman tersadar di tengah nyanyian fiktif Benzedrine dan tugas yang ia laksanakan dengan asal-asalan; bahwa Benzedrine, Dr. Benzedrine dengan topi tinggi dan kostum mencoloknya, adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah Sandman miliki.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Sandman adalah penguasa mimpi yang bisa mewujudkan mimpi seisi semesta kecuali mimpinya sendiri.


End file.
